All The Small Things
by NuttyBar3
Summary: Sam becomes fascinated by Ruby when she starts courting him.


_My friend gave me this challenge: Ruby, Transformation, Song: All The Small Things by Blink 182_

_It became a Sam/Ruby slash, and it's kind of sappy, for which I apologize, but I was tired the night I wrote it. And in case you're not into it, at the end there is a small Dean/Cas scene._

* * *

Sam climbed into the Impala, wiping the dirt off his palms on his jeans. Dean sent him a simple grin, letting out a loud whiff of air.

"Dean, aren't you tired?" Sam asked, buckling his seat belt. "You climbed out of hell a few weeks ago. We've already ganked a whole lot of demons, and burned the corpse of a haunting killer. I think you should stay home a little more. Try to rest."

Dean turned up his obnoxious classic rock song, instantly creating Sam's responding bitchface. "Are you kidding? I feel great. I'm in perfect condition, except for this damn handprint on my shoulder. Friggen angel. What does he think, that he's claiming his territory?"

Sam sighed, knowing that what he really wanted was to get away from his brother. Yeah, he'd missed him all these months. And that was the biggest understatement in history, but now that he knew his brother wasn't being constantly torture in the pits of hell, he could focus on his personal things.

Ruby was the greatest thought clogging his mind at the moment. Dean hadn't noticed the text message he'd received as he finished digging up the hole at the cemetery. All Sam wanted was to dump his brother back at their motel so he could sneak out and see Ruby. He knew he was being pathetic. Since when did he start caring more for a demon that for his own blood?

"Hey, Sammy, what's going on?" Dean said, shaking his hand in front of Sam.

It had always been difficult to lie to Dean, but Sam wasn't proud to say he was improving. "Oh, um, I was thinking that during the time you were gone, I met a few hunters on the road. They wanted to keep in touch. I think they were worried about me. Now that everything's back to normal, as normal as we can have it, maybe I should go find them."

Dean nodded, staring at Sam, not sure whether to buy this flowery story or not. "Just tell me where to drive, and I'll take us there."

Sam froze. Obviously Dean would want to go with him. He shifted in the car seat, coming up with a quick excuse. "It's a three hour drive from here, Dean. No matter what you say, I know you are hungry and exhausted. Let's get you something to eat, stop at the motel, and take a quick nap. If I'm still in the mood to go, I'll go alone."

Dean sighed, eyeing his brother from his side view. "I get it. You want to get rid of me. Now, I don't know why, just have a faint idea. But you're right, Sammy. I'm craving some cheese fries. I guess since you took good care of Baby while I was gone, another night without me won't do her any harm. Have at it."

Sam beamed, happy to know he was getting his way. As soon as his big brother was in the motel room with his greasy food and a six pack of beers, ready to put on the most expensive porn available, Sam speed-dialed Ruby, excitedly waiting for her to pick up.

"Sam?" She said on the other side of the line.

"Hi," Sam cleared his throat, speeding on the road. "Are you still at the same place?"

"Yeah, I'm just impatiently waiting for my knight in shining armor to come find me."

Sam smiled, feeling silly about it, but not regretting it much. "I'll be there before you blink."

"Then you're already too late," she said, right before hanging up the phone.

Sam took a deep breath, hurrying to his awaiting damsel in distress.

The door was open, so Sam let himself in. Ruby had broken into an old abandoned house outside of town, and he usually only showed up when he needed another doze of blood, but their vampire-like relationship had evolved into something more. Something Sam was afraid to call romance. Ruby had always tried to prove to Sam over and over again that she was not one of the bad guys. And yeah, she was a demon, which was a much hated species for the Winchesters, something they usually killed, not befriended, or became intimately involved with.

This was different. Ruby had stopped asking things from Sam in rough ways. Lately, she'd been acting like a totally different person. Sam knew it was dumb to think of it this way, but she was sort of courting him.

Recently, back before Dean's sudden return from the dead, Ruby had filled Sam's books-on-the-go with actual love letters. And anyone could make fun of him all they wanted, but Sam hadn't really gone through the normal teenager stage in which he did that for any girl. Nor any girl had ever taken her time to do that for him. It was stupid, he got that, but he didn't think enjoying it a little would be so bad.

As soon as he walked in, he found a bouquet of roses by the staircase. Sam held in a gasp, heading to pick them up. Feeling the room empty enough and without any witnesses, he placed the red flowers underneath his nose and inhaled the precious scent. Something deep within his insides was awoken, but he knew not to refer to the feeling as butterflies. Dean would torture him worse than hell could ever do.

Sam looked up the staircase as soon as he sensed her at the top. Ruby was wearing a beautiful white gown, hair straight and dark, rolling down her sides. She was completely breathtaking, and Sam could only gaze in total awe.

"Turn the lights off, will you?" Ruby said, slowly descending from the stairs.

Sam switched the light switch off immediately, and in no time, a set of candles were lit up with fiery flames. He watched amazed, as the set of candles formed a path to the bottom bedroom. Ruby took Sam's hand, leaning in to plant their lips together. She was wearing a strawberry-flavored lip-gloss Sam hadn't tasted before. He wanted to try more of it, but she pulled away too soon.

"Keep your head still, baby," Ruby murmured, giving Sam a quick peck on the lips. "The night will go on."

Sam grinned, moving one of his hands to her waist.

"All in good time, my little windmill." she said, walking with Sam on the candle path.

Sam returned to the motel, unable to hide the ginormous smile plastered on his face. He was enchanted by this version of Ruby. Sweet, romantic Ruby who took her time to make him like her even more. When they started all this, it was all about the sex. Most of it was angry sex. But now, she had put in every effort to make it more than that. Sam was hesitant to give into her fairy tale scenarios, but it was like she'd been through a personality transformation. He could get used to this.

But how to explain to your brother you were possibly, most likely, falling for a demon?

"Hey, Dean," Sam said, cheerfully as he walked in to find Dean in a very heavenly embrace with the angel buddy he'd complained about earlier. Luckily, they were both entirely clothed. The two parted their lips, Dean falling off the bed, and Cas vanishing.

Sam wasn't that surprised. All Dean did was mention how annoying Castiel was. He'd said that about all the girls he later dated. "Don't you knock?"

"Dean," Sam said, stepping inside carefully. "Would it be too weird if at our family dinners we have a heaven and hell theme? I mean, with you dating an angel, and me a demon, it would fit the whole set."

"The hell you're dating a demon," Dean snapped. "Since when?"

"Since when do you make out with an angel?"

"Fuck. It's not the same thing."

"I know," Sam said, grinning. "My demon's a girl."

"Ruby? You're such a bitch, Sammy."

Sam knew Dean wouldn't put up a fight. He still couldn't resist asking, "so did you get to see his feathery ass?"

Dean glared at Sam, with not a single speck of amusement. "No. We are taking it slow."

Sam was satisfied with that answer, so he snuggled up in his bed, shutting his eyes, finally able to rest.


End file.
